


My Heart's A Stereo (It Beats for You, So Listen Close)

by prdsdefsus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, I Guess...?, It's one-sided though lmao, Kissing, M/M, oh my god they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: “Explain to me why’d you move my things this morning!” The shorter boy finally explodes, demanding for an explanation from Kai. The latter doesn’t do much except chuckling toward Beomgyu’s antic.“Because I like you, Beomie hyung.”“Of course you’d like me, I’m Choi Beom— wait, what?”Kai smiles softly at that. “I like you, Beomie hyung.”(Or, Beomgyu is unsure if he wants Kai to get away from him because he hates Kai or it's because Kai always makes his heart beat uncontrollably.Spoiler: it's the second one.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: moa secret santa 2020





	My Heart's A Stereo (It Beats for You, So Listen Close)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Gym Class Heroes' Stereo Hearts! It's a pretty old bop I guess but I enjoy listening to it haha
> 
> This is written specifically for Rachel. Writing this has been such a ride, not gonna lie lmao but it was very fun! Thank you so much for giving me an opportunity to write another beomkai fic!! ^o^ it's been a while
> 
> I think this is my least-pressured fic I've ever worked on haha I totally had fun working on this fic! So once again, thank you so much for requesting beomkai 🥺 oh, and shout out to Annie for making sure if this is ok enough to read or not lol
> 
> Lastly, happy reading! 💘

“I swear to God, that Kai Kamal Huening is so annoying.” 

The Americano Choi Beomgyu has ordered in the campus’ cafeteria earlier is supposed to be his energy booster. Something that will push him to work on his papers. But here he is, rambling with irk over his roommate after he sipped the dark and bitter liquid, staring at his laptop screen even though his eyes feel heavy as hell.

“And… That’s the fifth time for this week.” Choi Soobin points out, sounding disinterested while scrolling his Twitter timeline. Next to him sits his boyfriend, Choi Yeonjun, the Campus Heartthrob that somehow ended up dating Soobin, who is an annoying Plant Mom. Beomgyu still doesn’t get how they became a couple and he doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to waste his time on thinking something unimportant—or maybe it’s also because it irritates his single ass, but Beomgyu doesn’t want to admit that.

(It’s definitely the latter one.)

“Why would you even count it.” It wasn’t a question but rather a deadpan. 

“Just because I can.” Soobin shrugs, receiving grunting Beomgyu in return. 

The black haired boy heaves a long sigh. “Look, I’m gonna continue my papers, don’t even plan to distract me because I seriously need to reach at least 1,000 words,” he explains.

“Right, yeah.” A dry reply is what Beomgyu gets from Soobin.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes before focusing back on his papers, getting ready to type again and give birth to more paragraphs that totally consist of academic-like terms. _Huh,_ what a beautiful university life, he thinks bitterly.

“What makes you say that though?” Yeonjun finally opens his mouth. “Did something happen?”

“Fuck yeah something happened!” Beomgyu slams his fist onto the table, gently just so he can minimize the noise. Yeonjun and Soobin blink at the aggressive feedback, throwing him a questioning look afterward.

“That asshole...” Beomgyu says, “He legit moved my stuff on to a higher place because he knew I couldn’t reach it!” His rant keeps going. “You know what’s worse? He smirked when he saw me struggling! _God_ , don’t get me started with his stupid smirk every time he does it. It’s so annoying and so hot at the same time and I am so fucking irritated!” 

It’s certain. Beomgyu is going to beat Soobin up once he realizes how that close friend of his is trying to hold back his laugh. “So… Is that your way of saying that you’re attracted to him or…?”

“No,” Beomgyu replies, too fast. “Just because I admitted he’s hot, doesn’t mean I am attracted to him.” He glares at Soobin.

“Uh huh, sure,” Soobin responds nonchalantly. “It’s just the beginning of the new semester. Come on, I know you can stand it for three more months.” 

Beomgyu isn’t sure whether that was sarcasm or a pure support coming out of Soobin’s lips. As much as he wants to ask Soobin to fight with him in the center of their field, he still has his priority sorted, and reaching the 1,000 word count in his essay is on the top. 

“Of course.”

.

  
  


Beomgyu has always wished to have a nice roommate who can discuss nice things during his sleepless nights. Yet fate really does love to fool around with Beomgyu’s life. His last roommate was not a bad person, but they didn’t have much in common. Leading them to have this one awkward atmosphere every time he tried to talk to him. Beomgyu doesn’t hate the guy, he just wasn’t really feeling himself when he’s around him. 

This time though, Beomgyu sure got a pretty-okay roommate. Take a note, at first. 

The name is Kai Kamal Huening. Beomgyu knows him. How can he not? He has heard Kai’s name everywhere. A boy who always takes the volunteer offers given by university. A boy who always hangs out with Kang Taehyun, the straight 4.0 GPA student, and turns the campus hallway into a whole catwalk together. A boy who sometimes performs in the university events along with his band members. A boy who is ridiculously good looking that loves to rub on people’s belly—everyone can’t shut up about him. 

Now, let’s talk about the mentioned ‘at first’. 

Beomgyu thought of Kai as a nice kid. He made a good first impression. He helped Beomgyu move his things. He gave the Angel vibe and all until Beomgyu started to sense how Kai slowly became clingy and teasingly to him.

(“Kai _is_ clingy, Beomgyu.” Soobin once told him during lunch, nose scrunched in disbelief. “Everyone knows he practically sticks to anyone.”

“Yes, but no.” Beomgyu remarked. “It’s not the cute clingy, it’s the annoying clingy.”

There went Soobin’s doubtful look. “Like?”

“The fact that he hugged me from behind only to tickle me.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, inciting Soobin’s chuckle. “Or that one time where he slept on my bed just to make a mess of it. With his big ass plushies.” 

“Well,” Soobin breathed out, “maybe he wanted some attention from you.”)

“I’m back!” 

Beomgyu grunts the moment he hears the door opened, revealing Kai with his signature wide grin. “ _Ugh_ , welcome home.”

Kai barks out a loud laugh after earning Beomgyu’s not-so-sincere greeting. “Why? What’s with the long face, hyung?”

“You really had the audacity to ask such thing, huh…” Beomgyu forces himself to smile once he has closed the book he was reading and throws a sharp glance at Kai, who only has an innocent grin plastered on his face.

“Explain to me why’d you move my things this morning!” The shorter boy finally explodes, demanding for an explanation from Kai. The latter doesn’t do much except chuckling toward Beomgyu’s antic.

“Because I like you, Beomie hyung.” 

“Of course you’d like me, I’m Choi Beom— wait, what?”

Kai smiles softly at that. “I like you, Beomie hyung.” 

Beomgyu might or might not just feel his heart flip from Kai’s words. His cheeks are practically flaring by now and his chest is about to burst. His eyes are widely opened as he tries to talk backーbut it’s useless. 

Kai leans in, dipping his dark brown orbs in Beomgyu’s wider ones while taking in Beomgyu’s flustered look between their shared silence. The older quickly avoids Kai’s gaze, managing to let out a complain despite how he sounds like he’s out of breath, “Tha, that doesn’t make any sense… What about you liking me and moving my things?!” 

Leaning back, Kai hums before he pipes up cheerfully, “Well! I wanted to see how you’d react, and just like I thought, it was cute! Especially when you tiptoed to reach them.” 

Beomgyu frowns, anger boiling inside him. Yet he can’t deny that his cheeks are heating up even more as he remembers Kai indirectly called him cute. “You’re unbelievable…” He huffs only to find the taller of the two quickly interrupts, “But I promise I won’t do it again! Really!” 

“That doesn’t sound convincing to me.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes, mocking Kai. “Since you like me, I bet you’ll tease me further.” He would like to thank God for keeping him calm and composed. His cheeks aren’t as warm as before too and Beomgyu is _glad_.

“Aw, you caught me…” Kai pouts in return. “What can I do though? It’s my love language!”

A scoff slips out of Beomgyu’s lips. “Bullying me is your love language?” His brows quirked in disapproval. 

“It’s not like that, Beomgyu hyuunnngg!” Kai whines. “You bully me a lot too! You took one of my plushies to sleep because you said you just wanted to.” 

Beomgyu gulps. He recalls how he got to steal Kai’s plushie and brought it to sleep. “Fa, fair point, Kamal.” He clears his throat with a loud ‘ _ahem’_ , “Still, doesn’t change the fact that you’re annoying.”

“You’re one tiny meanie, hyungie.” Beomgyu hears Kai giggled, causing him to look at him sharply (seriously, ‘tiny’?) until he can feel Kai’s hands are wrapping his wrists while shifting closer to him. Beomgyu is left breathless, lungs almost knocked out at the sight of Kai devouring him as a whole just with his eyes.

Beomgyu swears Kai is definitely way prettier from this close. His crooked nose, red thick lower lip, long lashes (Beomgyu can count them if he’s willing to), his scattered moles on his pale skin forming a constellation—Kai Kamal Huening is no doubt breathtaking. 

“Even if I’m about to kiss you…” Beomgyu’s ears perked up at Kai’s lowered voice. “Would you still think I’m annoying?” 

Choi Beomgyu is a mess. Kai’s hands are larger than his and the way it’s wrapping around Beomgyu’s thin wrists so perfectly freaks him out. He knows he can just push Kai away then proceed to exit their shared room but he can _not_ find any reason for him to shove the younger boy. 

Beomgyu’s chest is beating too loud for his own liking. Kai is starting to scrape their gap as Beomgyu watches Kai’s eyes are glued on his lips—like he’s actually aiming for it.

“I—” Beomgyu dislikes the shakiness in his voice. He hates Kai. Starting from his stupid wide grin to his smug behaviors. He hates how it makes his heart go ‘ _badump_ ’. He hates how Kai can be attractive without trying too hard.

But mostly, Beomgyu hates how he gets weak around Kai.

“Don’t fuck arou—”

“Gotcha!” Kai immediately pulls Beomgyu into a tight hug. Face full of mirth while having a struggling Beomgyu in his arms. “Did you think I was about to kiss you for real? Aw, hyungie… So you don’t actually hate me!” 

Red streaks successfully decorating Beomgyu’s face, finding its way to the tip of his ears. 

_“Did you think I was about to kiss you for real?”_

Yet rage slowly takes in his body at the time those words are being replayed. He finally musters up to push Kai. Fuck Kai’s body heat that almost got him comfy, he truly despises Kai after all— _how dare he just toyed with his feelings like that?_

“You really are nothing but an asshole.”

If tears are starting to swell up on the corner of Beomgyu’s eyes, he’ll pretend he doesn’t know anything about it.

.

“Have you calmed down?” 

Even after Soobin offered Beomgyu a cup of warm tea, Beomgyu still hasn’t taken off his face from the wood circle table. There are some tiny dry stains on the white surface but Beomgyu doesn’t have the time to worry such trivial thing. He just doesn’t want Soobin to see his crying face for now, so he chooses to stay quiet. Though his shakiness doesn’t do much on hiding the fact that he’s crying.

Rustling noises can be heard as Beomgyu carefully takes a peek from his crossed arms. Soobin is sitting across him. He can see that Soobin already placed in his broom somewhere—he suddenly feels bad for disturbing him from cleaning his room.

“Beomgyu—”

“I don’t wanna be around Kai for some time.”

Soobin looks like he connects the dots in no time. So it is about Kai, he thinks. “What about him?”

Then Beomgyu begins to tell what happened, ignoring how runny his nose is in the middle of their conversation. Soobin can’t see him anyway and Beomgyu concludes this won’t be a huge problem—it probably is if he still holds tight onto his pride but that’s not the case right now.

“Hence, I don’t wanna stay in our shared room for a while.” Beomgyu finishes as soon as he’s done explaining. He pays attention to Soobin who’s currently tapping his chin before he questions;

“Doesn’t that mean you’re into Kai though?” 

Beomgyu takes that as an insult. Can’t this person understand the situation? “Soobin, this isn’t the time for you to tease me—”

“I’m not teasing you.” Soobin intervenes. “I’m asking you for real. If you’re not into him, then why are you so offended? You know how Kai is.” 

Beomgyu keeps his lips sealed. Soobin might have a point—but there is no way he’s admitting that he has a crush on Kai. Crushing on Kai Kamal Huening is a foolish thing to do, he knows that. 

“Toying with people’s feelings is just not a right thing to do, that’s all.” 

Soobin doesn’t reply back. 

(When Beomgyu asks him if he can stay in his studio room for a week, he only nods understandingly, and Beomgyu appreciates it.)

.

Maybe fate really loves to twist Beomgyu’s life.

Usually, Beomgyu doesn’t meet Kai often every time he goes to the campus. The other boy is too busy with his other friends and his in-campus activities, so it’s rare for them to spot one another. 

But these past three days, Beomgyu always manages to find Kai around even though he doesn’t want to. _Fuck_ , there was also a time where both of them were in each other’s eyes, yet Beomgyu ran away once Kai tried to talk to him. 

(“Do you think ignoring him will be a good idea?” Soobin asked as the two of them finally had lost Kai. 

“It will,” Beomgyu answered simply. “I told you I just don’t wanna see his face for the mean time. Don’t worry too much.”)

Today is probably no different. He’s in the library at the moment and if Kai happens to pass by, Beomgyu will only pretend to be surprised, then leaves.

While Beomgyu is searching for a book, his hand accidentally brushes on someone’s. He quickly turns his head to apologize. 

“I’m sorry, you can have the book—”

“Beomgyu hyung...” 

Beomgyu is familiar with that voice—he acknowledges who owns the voice. It’s none other than Kai Kamal Huening. He immediately prepares himself to retreat until he can feel the younger traps him from behind with his larger build. 

It gets Beomgyu slightly overwhelmed. The way Kai’s wide shoulders are covering most of his body. Kai’s warm breath fanning on Beomgyu’s nape and Beomgyu is so close losing his mind. Suppressing a squirm, he ducks his head to avoid Kai’s eyes.

“Wha, what do you want…?” Beomgyu curses mentally. He did not just _stutter_ in front (not literally) of Kai. 

“Why did you run away?” 

Beomgyu freezes at the question. Tightening his fist, he answers, “I’m not running away. I’m only staying in Soobin’s for a week.” 

“Under what circumstances?” Beomgyu can’t see Kai, but from his tone, he’s probably frowning by now.

“It’s—” Beomgyu doesn’t have any idea. He just doesn’t want to be with Kai, he has said that over and over again. Being close to Kai irritates him, yet here he is almost becoming a puddle only from Kai hovering behind him. “It’s none of your business, leave me alone already!” He snaps eventually, still with a hushed voice.

“But I missed you.” 

Kai’s hand is carefully reaching on Beomgyu’s smaller one, letting their fingers tangle together. Beomgyu gasps quietly at the sudden contact and confession. He really shouldn’t overthink nor get his hopes high—what Kai means is probably in a friendly way. It’s normal for people to miss their roommate, isn’t it?

But Beomgyu’s heart betrays him. With small confidence and Kai’s hand on his, he steals a glance from his lean shoulder to see Kai’s facial expression; he’s hurt. He seems like he regrets everything he had done to Beomgyu.

“I could just call my friends to stay in our shared room,” Kai speaks up, “but I wasn’t able to do so. None of my friends can replace you, Beomgyu hyung.” He rests his forehead on Beomgyu’s shoulder, making the latter flinch. “As I took my time to reflect, I realized that I dislike the sight of you crying… Tha, that’s why, I’m sorry, I won’t do anything that’ll make you cry again…” 

Beomgyu feels like he’s in short of oxygen. Kai’s gentle voice next to his ear succeeds to paint red tint on his cheeks. He feels _so_ small between the shelf and Kai’s body—so fragile. However, Beomgyu is not Beomgyu if he’s not stubborn enough. “And how will you prove that?”

Kai loosens his hold and allows Beomgyu to turn his body to face him fully as he leans against the bookshelf, only to hold back his chuckle once he sees Kai getting panicked. 

“Ah, tha, that— uhm—”

Beomgyu’s chuckle finally slips away from his own lips. He’s satisfied at the view of panicking Kai. 

“You look like a total idiot.” Beomgyu is still laughing, as light as the air. Kai on the other side becomes agape like an actual idiot seeing Beomgyu smiles. His heart throbs against the ribcage—his breath is taken away just like that. 

Kai takes Beomgyu’s attention by getting a random book from the shelf at the back of the older, then he uses it to cover the side of their faces as he leans in to capture Beomgyu’s lips with his own. They kiss without anyone in the library knowing, behind the ancient Romeo and Juliet’s novel.

“Hyung… I think I have a crush on you.”

.

  
  


Beomgyu wishes he can turn back time. He wishes how he wasn’t so stubborn during the time Kai hugged him in their shared room. He wishes how he didn’t leave Kai at that time—because he’s absolutely lost on what he should do now.

Beomgyu knows Kai is always full of surprise but the thought of him having a crush on Beomgyu has never came across the latter’s mind. It’s clearly ridiculous to think Kai would like him back.

Wait, _back?_

Since when Beomgyu even has a feeling toward Kai? He never cares about it. All he wants is to avoid the younger’s teasing. He doesn’t know if he’s hesitating too much to the point that every single thing that Kai does flatters him or he’s actually been in love with Kai since God knows? Beomgyu doesn’t understand anything.

“Yo, Beomgyu!” Soobin greets him as he sits in front of Beomgyu with three packets of bread and a milk in his hand. “Good to see that you feel better! I hope everything’s resolved already?” He beams.

“Well, that…” Beomgyu tears his gaze away from his laptop screen. His new assignment can wait. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just—” 

“Beo, mie, hyung!” 

Beomgyu shifts his attention to see Kai standing next to him patiently like a puppy. His smile never fades from his features. Beomgyu can imagine the corner of Soobin’s lips is tugging upward—smirking—in his seat when he and Kai are starting to converse casually. In one point though, Beomgyu is awkward as hell. He still hasn’t recovered from the memory of them kissing in the library—he still can’t really face Kai without being flustered (at least internally).

“What is it?” 

“My friend gave me two cinema tickets because turned out he and his girlfriend can’t come.” Kai explains, “So I was wondering… If we can go together today?” 

Beomgyu’s guts coiling at the question. Kai really just asked him to a date—wait, it’s not a date if Beomgyu doesn’t think it that way! Hold on, why does Kai look like a bashful high school girl trying to take out her so-crushed senior? No, no, no, Beomgyu would love to think the otherwise. On top of that, Soobin is still there in his seat! Can’t Kai wait a bit until the older of the three go first!? Now Beomgyu has to explain Soobin and deal with his teasing later on. Great.

“Sure,” Beomgyu replies in the end. “But don’t think of it as a date.”

(“So he kissed you!?” Soobin loses it after Beomgyu explained the situation. The smaller boy wants him to shut up, honestly. What a good thing that Kai already left their table and the cafeteria is busy enough to keep people occupied with their own stuffs.

“Only that one time.” Beomgyu sighs. “He probably did that just to lure me back.” 

“And you fell for it?” Soobin snorts. “You really are into him, huh?” 

“…No.” Beomgyu, still unsure with his own feelings, only croaks out, “I just feel bad for him.”)

.

The thing is, Beomgyu totally wasn’t expecting Kai to hold his hand during their little hang out (Beomgyu wouldn’t want to call it as a date, thank you very much) and he hates how it took people’s attention. He could hear people’s cooing at Kai’s gentle gesture and he, once again, hates how it makes his chest warm.

“The movie was so good. Let’s go to cinema together again someday, hyung!” Kai smiles broadly as soon as they arrive at their room. Beomgyu would say that Kai’s stupid smile is very contagious, but today, he can’t find himself smiling as well. Instead, he bombards the other boy with a question: “Why’d you keep holding my hand?” 

Beomgyu observes how Kai stiffens toward such a simple question. So he _does_ realize that he was being all lovey-dovey in a romantic way.

“Kai.” 

“Because I simply wanted to hold your hand… Am I not allowed to?” 

Beomgyu swallows hard. He really isn’t in good term with Kai’s puppy eyes. Exhaling, he tries his best to clarify. “Listen, Kai, we’re not lovers. Our relationship is still not clear, we’re no more than roommates and friends—just, just because I think you’re pretty and— _fuck_ , I mean—the point is, I wish you can stop being flirty—I, oh my god—” Beomgyu feels dizzy as he begins blabbering nonsense. Even Beomgyu himself doesn’t get what he’s feeling.

“Hyungie, relax!” Kai calms Beomgyu down by keeping the older’s shoulders only to have his hands swatted, leaving him shocked.

“That’s why,” Beomgyu pants, “you’re better off from me.”

With that, Beomgyu hopes Kai understands. But all he gets in return is Kai walking closer to him—something that is opposing from what he wants.

“Fuck— what do you think you’re doing?” 

Kai ignores him. “Hyung, please stop running away from me.” 

“I’m not running away!” Beomgyu retorts. He feels like having a deja vu. “It’s you— it’s always you and your stupidly handsome face that always gets me! Do you thi—” 

“But you didn’t push me away when we kissed.” 

That catches Beomgyu off guard. “I—” 

“Hyung,” Kai opens his mouth, arms securely wrapping on Beomgyu’s small waist. “I’m going to kiss you again. You may shove me away, punch me, _anything,_ ” he mutters, “but I won’t stop if I don’t sense any discomfort from you.”

Beomgyu’s heart almost jumped when he notices Kai is leaning in and allows himself to press his lips against Beomgyu’s. Beomgyu can feel Kai’s long lashes sweeps the tiny dust of his cheeks as his thin, chapped lips are being consumed by the younger boy. Kai’s lips taste sweet. It exactly tastes like the caramel popcorn they had in cinema earlier—they’re addictive, leading Beomgyu wanting more of it.

How pathetic, Beomgyu thinks. Minutes ago he had told Kai that they shouldn’t be together—yet Beomgyu still hasn’t made any opposing move as Kai relishes Beomgyu’s lips. The taller of the two tilts his head, aiming for perfect angle to kiss Beomgyu deeper as the latter sighs, whining on Kai’s lips once he recognizes he was about to make even more wanton noises. Beomgyu melts into the sweet kiss.

The moment Beomgyu parts his lips, Kai takes it as a chance and slides in his pink muscle into the gap. Beomgyu squeezes his eyes shut, doesn’t even want to imagine how red his face is by now—Kai’s tongue exploring on his wet cavern has his whole body buzzed, hands weakly gripping onto the fabric of Kai’s hoodies on the back. He attempts to kiss him back, pushing his own tongue flat against Kai’s to fight for dominance until Kai breaks the kiss and starts placing butterfly kisses on Beomgyu’s finely sculptured jaw. Resting his lips on the honey-dripped skin as it slowly moves down to Beomgyu’s neck. 

At the same time, Beomgyu finally knows what he needs to voice out: “I’m just not ready to be in a relationship with you!” 

Kai stops kissing Beomgyu’s neck, eyeing him instead of caring Beomgyu’s grip tightens on his back. 

“Every time we’re together, I feel like you’re driving me crazy and I’m not sure if I can even stay calm if we’re going out! I—” Beomgyu’s head is about to combust from his confession, but Kai is there to caress Beomgyu’s flushed cheeks gently. Beomgyu notices how Kai's lips are curled, creating a smile as he says, “Hyungie, if that’s the case...”

Beomgyu’s eyes are kept in track on Kai’s hand. “We can always take things together slowly.” Kai then takes Beomgyu’s hand, bringing it to his chest. “I feel the same way. You drive me crazy too, Beomgyu hyung. You can feel how fast my heart beats when I’m with you.” 

Beomgyu doesn’t respond anything, he lets Kai continue his words. His cheeks are getting warm at the realization that Kai’s heart actually beats fast too—they are in the same boat.

“We still have so many things to explore, and I want to do it with you.” Beomgyu looks up to find Kai staring at him with a certain—confident—look. “That’s why, will you allow me?”

The moon shines brightly through their windows, illuminating Kai’s sharp features. Beomgyu holds back a sob and nuzzles onto Kai’s palm. Maybe this is the time for him to give up—being denial exhausts him, he can’t lie. No matter how far he tries to throw his actual feeling, with a small loving gesture from Kai, Beomgyu always finds his way back home to Kai.

So Beomgyu lets his vulnerable side to be seen by Kai for the first time in for ever.

“Okay.”

He decides to not run away anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/miIfsoob?s=09) and [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/miIfsoob) Have a great day everyone!! ♡3♡ merry christmas hohoho !!! 🎅


End file.
